Goldensun's Tale
by Pebblewish
Summary: Goldensun was an ordinary warrior- loyal to her clan, respected by her clanmates- then her brother gets catnapped. All of a sudden, cats are constantly getting attacked- and killed. Can Goldensun put a stop to the madness?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A small black tom with stars in his fur stood at the edge of a clearing alert for any sign of movement in the bushes. A twig snapped and the bushes quivered on one side of the clearing. The tom whirled as a creamy brown she-cat padded into the clearing followed by a brown tabby tom. "Dawnstar, Snaketail, I hoped to find you here," the black tom said.

Dawnstar dipped her head in greeting. "What is it, Molepelt?" Dawnstar asked. "It must be important if you came all this way looking for us." Molepelt nodded. "It is important. Trouble is coming, Dawnstar. I just know it."

Dawnstar gave him a questioning look. "What makes you say that? You do not know that trouble is coming, you just _think_ that it is." "Yeah!" Snaketail agreed, looking up at the bright sun. "It's been really peaceful around here. There hasn't been _any_ signs of trouble." Molepelt glared at Dawnstar and Snaketail. "You shouldn't say that I'm wrong. I was your medicine cat!" he hissed through gritted teeth. Dawnstar glared back. "And I was your leader!" she retorted. Dawnstar turned away from Molepelt and started padding away to the edge of the clearing. When she was halfway there she looked over her shoulder at Snaketail. "Come on Snaketail! Lets go hunting," she called.

"Okay!" he replied. "Wait! Look at the sky!" Molepelt called just as Snaketail was about to join Dawnstar. He pointed his tail in the direction of the sky where dark grey clouds were covering the sun. The birds fell strangely silent. Harsh winds rattled the tree branches. Lightning flashed through the sky. Thunder rumbled above, and rain started pouring down. "It's a sign!" Molepelt yowled triumphantly. "I was right! Trouble is on its way."


	2. Allegiances

ALLEGIANCES

**ShadowClan**

Leader Shadestar- black she-cat

Deputy Pinenose- calico tom

Medicine cat Yarrowleaf- fluffy yellow and white she-cat

Elders Redpelt- orange-red tom

Flowerpath- tortoiseshell she-cat

Warriors Froghop- yellow tom with brown patches

Toadleap- brown tabby tom

Treeface- brown tom

Tigerlily- grey tabby she-cat

Fuzzyface- fuzzy grey tabby tom

Marshwhisker- brown tom

Rattooth- dark grey tom

Onemouse- solid grey tom

Robinbelly- brown she-cat with a red-orange belly

Queens Bushfur- orange she-cat (kit: Applekit- fluffy red-orange she-cat)

Smallpelt- brown she-cat (kits: Sneakykit- black tom with white patches; and Lizardkit- yellow tom with brown stripes)

Whitecloud- fluffy white she-cat (kits: Darkkit- black tom; Snowkit- fluffy white she-cat; and Goldenkit- golden she-cat with amber eyes)

Apprentices Largepaw- fluffy light grey she-cat

Spiderpaw- black tom

Larkpaw- black she-cat with three brown legs and one black leg

**RiverClan**

Leader Rainstar-blue-gray tom

Deputy Stormcloud-grey tom

Medicine cat Mintpool-orange and brown tabby she-cat

Medicine cat  Silverrock-silver she-cat

Elder Hailstone-tan tabby tom

Warriors Troutleap-brown tom   


Willowpelt-grey and brown she-cat

Minnowsplash-white she-cat with grey specks

Rippleclaw-brown tom

Miststone-grey she-cat

Boulderpath-brown tom with black spots

Waterfall-grey tabby she-cat

Shellclaw-orange tabby tom

Queens Lillypool-orange and yellow she-cat (kits: Swimkit-grey tabby she-cat with white patches; Shimmerkit-white she-cat with yellow patches)

Pebblepool-solid light grey she-cat (kit: Leopardkit-yellow she-cat with black spots)

Apprentices Beaverpaw-brown tom

Mudpaw-brown tabby tom

Otterpaw-brown tabby tom

Wavepaw-grey tabby she-cat

Lakepaw-white tom with grey stripes

**ThunderClan**

Leader Lightningstar-yellow tom

Deputy Sparkwhisker-orange tabby tom

Medicine cat Poppypool-brown she-cat

Elders Featherflight- tan she-cat

Chafinchfeather-gold, brown and white she-cat

Sparrowwing-brown tabby tom

Orangeflame-orange tom

Warriors Redbelly-red tom

Lightfern-yellow she-cat

Dogear-brown tom

Fluffyfur-fluffy white she-cat

Sloethorn-tortoiseshell she-cat

Lionmane-golden tom with brown fur that resembles a mane

Snakestripe-grey tom

Thorntooth-brown tom

Stormclaw-grey and brown tabby tom

Yellowflower-yellow she-cat

Grasspelt-brown tom

Queens Pinknose-white she-cat with a bright pink nose (kits: Sorrelkit-tortoiseshell she-cat; Tawnykit-calico she-cat)

Brightsun-yellow and orange she-cat (kit: Rosekit-reddish she-cat)

Lemonfur-yellow she-cat (kits:Thistlekit-brown tom; Finchkit-gold and white she-cat)

Apprentices Twopaw-tan tom

**WindClan**

Leader Breezestar-brown tabby tom

Deputy Quickwind-calico she-cat

Medicine cat Runningfeather-old grey tabby tom

Elders Fastflight-tan she-cat

One-ear-white tom with one ear

Warriors Kestrelwing-ginger tom

Ashpelt-orange and brown tom

Crowtalon-black tom

Gorseheart-brown tom

Dewwisker-blue-grey she-cat

Sweetspirit-ginger she-cat

Stoneface-dark grey tom

Blueflower-blue-grey she-cat

Honnyfur-gold she-cat

Queens Sedgerose-orange she-cat (kits:Morningkit-tan tabby she-cat; Rabbitkit-solid tan tom)

Apprentices Webpaw-white tom

Heatherpaw-tan she-cat

Antpaw-black tom

Echopaw-light grey she-cat

**Cats outside the clans**

Foxy Roxy-calico she-cat

Storm-solid grey tom

Nettle-ginger she-cat

Lava-red-orange tom

Grass-brown tabby tom

Scar-large black tom with a scar above his eye

Midnight-black she-cat

Claw-grey tabby tom with unusually long claws

Whisper-stealthy silver she-cat

Fang-dark brown tom

Fluffy-cute fluffy white she-cat

Hiss-brown and orange tom

Steve-dark brown tabby tom

* * *

**If you want you can post OCs in the reviews.**

**If you want to post OCs here is the list of cats I need and their parents.**

**RobinbellyXRattooth: 3 toms **

**TigerlilyXTreeface: 1 she-cat**

**DewwhiskerXGorseheart: 2 she-cats and 1 tom**

**FluffyfurXStormclaw: 1 tom**

**SloethornXDogear: 2 she-cats**

**The format for OCs is:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Clan:**

**Parents:**

**Personality:**

**Description:**

**Those are all the OCs I need now but I will accept a rouge or a kittypet. **

**~Pebblewish~ **


	3. Chapter 1

**Petalsplash: sure! I'll use Thornrose and she will come in about ****chapter 17 or 16. RobinXRat will have kits in 12. FluffyXStorm will have kits in 13. DewXGorse will have kits in 13. SloeXDog will have kits in 20.**

**So now onto the very first chapter of Goldensun's Tale!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Goldenkit was dreaming that she was in a meadow with flowers in every direction. Suddenly a butterfly flew right in front of her nose! Right away Goldenkit leaped at the butterfly, but missed it. She spun around and saw the butterfly lower itself onto a flower. Once again Goldenkit got ready to pounce. Then suddenly, a heavy weight dropped onto her back. She blinked open her eyes with surprise. "You slept too long again!" squealed her brother, Darkkit. "Oh, Darkkit," Goldenkit's mother Whitecloud said softly. "How many times do I have to tell you not to wake up your poor sister?" Then they all whirled around as Goldenkit's sister, Snowkit, came crashing into the nursery and yowled, "Who's up for a game of hide and seek!" "Snowkit! Please be quiet! There are still cats sleeping in here!" Whitecloud snapped. Just then they heard a mew behind them. "Is it time to eat already?" They spun around and saw Sneakykit and his brother, Lizardkit, standing behind them. "Yeah, I'm hungry," said Lizardkit. Then, Applekit, the youngest kit screeched, "Last one to the fresh kill pile has to search Redpelt's pelt for ticks!" _"I definitely do not want to search Redpelt's pelt for ticks," _thought Goldenkit as she scampered out of the nursery.

* * *

**Ok, that was short. But I promise you that they get much longer (gradually) as the story goes on.**

**Remember, I still need OCs!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Stuffed Watermelon: I'll use Flykit, Yarrowkit, and Wrenkit. But Would you consider giving one of the kits to Fluffyfur and Stormclaw? Plus, I think I could make Flowerstar leader. What would her warrior name be?**

**Winxclubfan1: Sure I like the name Falconwind :p**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or any of the original characters. Just this story and my cats.**

** Im sorry but I won't be taking any more leader Ocs:(**

**Anyway, On to the second chappie!:) **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Applekit! You were the last one to the fresh kill pile so you have to check Redpelt's pelt for ticks!" Darkkit screeched. "Do I have to?" Applekit whined. "Yes you do!" Goldenkit squealed. "Besides it was all your idea for us to do this race!" "I guess your right," Applekit

sighed and padded towards the elders' den.

"Hey! Look! The dawn patrol is back!" Lizardkit squeaked with delight. Goldenkit scampered over to her father, Marshwhisker. "How did the dawn patrol go?" Goldenkit questioned. "Did those mangy ThunderClan warriors try to steal any of our prey?" "It was fine. Those ThunderClan cats didn't even show their faces," Marshwhisker replied.

Then Snowkit yowled, "Come on Goldenkit! We are going to play hide and seek now!" "Ok", Goldenkit responded as she hurried over to join the other kits. "Can I hide first?" Goldenkit asked.

"No, I get to hide first," Darkkit mewed. "No, me! Me! Me!" Right as Darkkit was about to respond, Sneakykit screeched "Darkkit! Goldenkit! Calm down! You can both be it." Darkkit was about to argue when Applekit dashed out of the Elders den and asked worriedly, "You didn't play any games without me, did you?" "No we did not start playing without you," Lizardkit reassured her.

"Good!" Applekit exclaimed. "Goldenkit, Darkkit, go hide now. We will start counting in 3-2-1 hide!" Snowkit squeaked. Goldenkit dashed towards the fresh-kill pile and quickly ducked behind it. She heard a noise from the front of the pile, so she peeked around it. She saw Darkkit pull some prey from the bottom of the pile and lay them on top of himself. Then Goldenkit looked up and saw the fresh-kill pile leaning towards her looking like it was going to topple over on top of her at any moment. Goldenkit stood frozen with fear, and then the whole pile fell on top of her. Goldenkit started panicking because she could not breathe! Then she heard Sneakykit mew, "We are coming to get you!" "Help!" Goldenkit screeched. "We're coming!" Sneakykit shouted. "Darkkit is in front of the fresh-kill pile and he knocked it over on me!" Goldenkit explained in a panicked tone. "Ok I'll help you" Sneakykit squeaked. As he walked towards Goldenkit she heard Darkkit squeal "Ouch! You're not supposed to stand on the cats you're looking for!" "Oh! Sorry Darkkit I didn't see you there," Sneakykit mewed as he helped Darkkit out. "Obviously," Darkkit mumbled so quietly that only Goldenkit could hear. "Ok, let"s get Goldenkit out of the fresh-kill pile," Snowkit said.

* * *

**So that's chapter 2. If you do the polls on my profile you get virtual cookies!:)**


	5. Chapter 3

**Stuffed Watermelon: I like the name Flowerbreeze and i'll give Flykit to Fluffyfur.**

**Petalsplash: I like Littlestorm:D And virtual cookies to you! (Pebblewish hands Petalsplash a box of triple chocolate chuck cookies with Yellowfang frosting designs.) Enjoy!**

**Winxclubfan1: Sure I'll use Shadefrost! I would like it if I could make Dreadblaze a rogue. (He would be more important than he would be in a clan.)**

**Willowsmoke of ShadowClan: I like the name Leafshade!**

**Goldengaze20: Thanks!:) I like the names Redcloud and Darkfeather. I'll use them!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Kits! Kits! All you kits! Gather around for a story!" Flowerpath's call rang around the clearing. It had been half a moon since the fresh-kill pile incident and now Goldenkit and her siblings were 4 moons old.

Goldenkit and the other kits all came scampering over to the Elders den because Flowerpath told the best stories. "So what story do you want to hear today?" asked Flowerpath. "Should it be the one about how snakes came to Snakerocks, how LeopardClan won the river, or how TigerClan got their stripes?" "How LeopardClan won the river!" all of the kits squealed. "Okay! Listen up! legend says that once…

"That story was great!" Snowkit mewed after Flowerpath had finished. "Yeah! Fleetfoot must be really strong!" Sneakykit added. "Let's play mossball!" Applekit squeaked. "I agree. Maybe we could even get Larkpaw to play with us!" Goldenkit suggested. She looked at Darkkit. "You go get Larkpaw, while Snowkit and I go ask Yarrowleaf for moss," she said. "Come on Goldenkit!" Snowkit called. She was already halfway across the clearing. "Coming!" Goldenkit replied and hurried over to Snowkit. "You know that in a week, Sneakykit and Lizardkit are going to become apprentices, right?" Snowkit asked. "Yes I do. So, that means there is a good reason to play with them now," Goldenkit answered. When they arrived at the Medicine Cat Den Snowkit said, "Hey Yarrowleaf! Can you get us some moss so we can play mossball?" as she spotted the medicine cat sorting out herbs. "Ok, I guess you can have some," answered Yarrowleaf as she brought them a tangle of moss. "Thanks!" Goldenkit shouted as they scampered over to Larkpaw. They gave Larkpaw the moss and she rolled it into a ball then tossed it across the clearing. "_This is fun," _Goldenkit thought happily as she, Snowkit, Darkkit, Sneakykit, Lizardkit, and Applekit chased the mossball around the clearing. "_But it might be the last time we play mossball with Sneakykit and Lizardkit." _

* * *

**All of the parent OCs are taken up so now if you want to submit an OC don't include parents or Clan. :)**


	6. Chapter 4

Winxclubfan1: Thanks for making Dreadblaze a rouge! I'll use all of your cats except for Grasskit I already have an important character named Grass. What are their warrior names? You get sugar cookies with kitten designs! And as a bonus you get an Ashkit plushie!

Silverstream1: Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the clan rock to hear my words!" Shadestar's call rang around the clearing. Goldenkit saw Treeface come out of the warrior's den and settle down by Redpelt. "Why does Shadestar have to call a meeting so early?" Redpelt grumbled. "Sneakykit, Lizardkit, come forward," Shadestar said. They both rushed as fast as they could to Shadestar's side. "Treeface. you are a kind, experienced cat. I trust that you will pass on your skills to Sneakypaw," announced Shadestar. Sneakypaw walked up to Treeface clearly unable to hide his excitement. He touched noses with him and then stood beside him. Tigerlilly you are a strong, brave cat. I trust that you will teach these skills to Lizardpaw," Shadestar said. As Lizardpaw walked up to Tigerlilly, he was able to contain his excitement much better than his brother, but Goldenkit could still see a glimmer of excitement in his eyes as he touched noses with Tigerlilly. "Lizardpaw! Sneakypaw! Lizardpaw! Sneakypaw!" the clan cheered. As the meeting came to an end, Darkkit came padding up to Goldenkit. "That will be us someday," he whispered as he watched Sneakypaw and Lizardpaw talk excitedly to their mentors about what they wanted to do. "I can't wait till that day," Goldenkit responded. "Goldenkit! Snowkit! Darkkit!" Whitecloud called. "It's time for a nap!" "Do we have to?" Darkkit complained. "Yes, you do," Whitecloud said, her gaze swept over her three kits. "All of you."

* * *

Yay! The chapter is over!:)

I still need rouge and kittypet OCs! (Hint hint)

Was that the shortest chapter yet?


	7. Chapter 5

**Thunderstar of ****shadowclan: Thanks!**

**Goldengaze20: :)**

**Silverstream1: Sure! I'll use smoke!**

**Petalsplash: I like Boo, Speckle, and Lola**

**Willowsmoke of ShadowClan: I will use Vixen and Jesse! :p**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Wake up!" Goldenkit groaned as a paw poked her in the side. "What is it, Darkkit?" she grumbled. "I have amazing news! Look outside! It's snowing!" Darkkit mewed excitedly.

Snowkit, who came from outside, dashed in the nursery, snowflakes blending in with her white pelt. "It's true!" she confirmed. "There is snow everywhere!"

"That's awesome! Let's go play in it!" Goldenkit squeaked. "Hurry up!" Darkkit called, as he ran into the soft white blanket. "Coming!" Goldenkit yowled, as she sped out after him into the snow.

_Wow this snow is so cold! _Goldenkit thought._ I knew it would be cold, but not this cold!_

"Help me!" a screech came from behind her. Goldenkit spun around to see an orange-red tail sticking out of the drift. It was Applekit! Bushfur, Applekit's mother, pushed her way out of the nursery and dashed over at the sound of her daughter's cries.

"Oh Applekit," she murmured. "Why do you always have to get yourself in trouble?"

Bushfur bent down and snatched her daughter's scruff in her jaws, and pulled her out of the snow drift. "Now Applekit," Bushfur said sternly. "You are going to go into the nursery right now to dry off, and no more playing in the snow today!" Applekit turned and sulked off to the nursery, her dragging tail leaving a dent in the powder.

"Goldenkit! Snowkit!" Darkkit called from across the clearing. "I thought of a fun game to play!" "What's it called?" Goldenkit wondered. "It's called Warriors, and you play by-"

"Hey look! The dawn patrol's back!" Snowkit interrupted. "And they have a kit with them! Let's go say hello!"

_A kit?_ Snowkit turned and ran towards the kit, with Goldenkit and Darkkit trailing after her. Snowkit stopped in front of the new kit and mewed, "Hello, new friend! Welcome to ShadowClan!" The kit stared at her confusedly.

"Clan?" he asked. "What's a Clan?"

"A Clan is a group of cats who live, hunt, and fight together, and take care of each other," Goldenkit explained.

"Really? Cool!" he squeaked. Then Fuzzyface padded up. "Hey Storm," he meowed. "Shadestar approved of you staying, so it's time to meet your new mother!"

"Okay!" Storm mewed enthusiastically, as he padded beside Fuzzyface to the nursery. Goldenkit followed them. As soon as Goldenkit stepped in the nursery, Bushfur marched up to Fuzzyface.

"Fuzzyface! I am _not_ adopting this kit! I said no once, and don't make me say it twice!" Bushfur growled.

"Bushfur," the gray tabby reasoned. "Storm is a very nice kit, and Applekit will be happy to have an extra playmate. Plus, you wouldn't leave him motherless, would you?"

Bushfur sighed. "Fine. I'll take him."

Goldenkit noticed Fuzzyface's hackles drop in relief.

"But he better be a good kit."

* * *

**The chapters get way longer starting at chapter 8. :)**


	8. Chapter 6

**Petalsplash: Yep, longer chapters! :)**

**Lightningfire: Thanks :p**

**Stuffed Watermelon and Goldengaze20: Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Whitecloud, I'm clean enough!" Goldenkit squeaked. Whitecloud gave Goldenkit's ear one more swift lick before saying "I'm done with washing. Now you go out there like an apprentice and wait for the meeting to start." "Ok!" Goldenkit said excitedly and then went over to where her siblings sat waiting. After what seemed like forever, Shadestar finally leaped onto the rock and announced, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Clanrock to hear my words!"  
Once everyone had gathered Shadestar continued. "Largepaw, step forward. This apprentice has completed her six moons of training and deserves her warrior name." Shade then turned to Largepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect it even at the cost of your life?" "I do," Largepaw said confidently. "Then from this moment on you will be known as Largepelt." "Largepelt! Largepelt!" the clan cheered. "But that's not all, Goldenkit, Darkkit, and Snowkit, step forward." Shadestar commanded. "These kits have reached their sixth moon and are ready to begin training. Goldenkit!" Goldenkit bounced forward unable to contain her excitement. "From this day until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Goldenpaw. Onemouse, you are skilled, young warrior. I hope that you will pass on your skills to Goldenpaw. Darkkit!" Darkkit scampered forward, tripping over his tail as he did. "From now until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Darkpaw. Rattooth! You are a loyal, brave cat. I hope you will teach these skills to Darkpaw. Snowkit!" Snowkit padded forward, much more able to contain her excitement than her siblings. "From now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Snowpaw. Fuzzyface! You are one of the clan's best hunters. I hope you will teach Snowpaw these skills." "Goldenpaw! Darkpaw! Snowpaw!" as the clan cheered out Goldenpaw's and her siblings' names, Goldenpaw raised her head proudly. When the meeting came to an end, Shadestar was about to get off her rock when Goldenpaw could that she heard Storm whisper, "I deserve to be an apprentice too." "Okay Storm, you want a ceremony you get a ceremony." Shadestar announced. Storm! From this moment on you shall be known as Greykit." "Greykit! Greykit!" The clan chanted. "A real warrior name!" Greykit squeaked. Then, Onemouse padded over to Goldenpaw. "Go get some sleep,'' he commanded. "We start training at dawn."

* * *

**Remember, I still need OCs!**


End file.
